Amores Extraños
by Wiwiiii
Summary: Hermione Granger recibe una nota anónima que la hace dudar de su marido, Draco. ¿Será verdad? ¿Esconderá Draco algún secreto? (DracoxHermione) (HermionexPansy)


LOS PERSONAJES, ASÍ COMO TODO EL UNIVERSO DE HARRY POTTER PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

NOTA: Lo primero, felicitaros el nuevo año, que os traiga salud, mucho amor y felicidad. Lo segundo, no me olvido de Astros Mágicos, espero traer de vuelta esta historia pronto. Tercero, esta historia es el premio para mlrbravo, por ganar el concurso del relato "Ya te gustaría". Tendr capítulos, espero que os guste.

Agradeceros como siempre, a todos los que leéis, a los followers, a los favoritos y a los que comentais. Muchas Gracias.

* * *

"El que nada duda, nada sabe." Proverbio griego.

Todo indicaba que iba a ser un día más en la vida de Hermione Granger, la rutina de siempre, sin sorpresas. Como todos los días de sus últimos diez años. Se había levantado a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y los rayos del amanecer empezaban a asomarse por la ventana de su habitación. Su pareja desde el penúltimo año de Hogwarts le había preparado el desayuno y su café preferido. Negro, con un terrón de azúcar. Aún sentía el frescor y el sabor de menta de su dentífrico mientras se dirigía al Ministerio con su habitual paseo. Ese día iba a comer con Ginny Weasley, su mejor amiga. Jugaba en las Arpías de Holyhead y pasaba la mitad del año fuera con su equipo, pero para Junio acababa la temporada y podía otra vez disfrutar de su compañía.

Aún las llamas verdes de las chimeneas de entrada al Ministerio le recordaban a aquella vez que entraron, siendo los más buscados, a robarle a Dolores Umbridge el guardapelo, que era un horrocrux. Un cosquilleo de malestar le recorría todo el cuerpo. Distraída, recordando los peores momentos que había vivido, el miedo, la desolación, la pena, no se percató de que de su izquierda salía Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. Éste aprovechó la distracción de la castaña para taparle los ojos desde atrás.

-¿Quién soy?- le dijo él.

-Por el amor de Merlín, Harry, te reconocería hasta en el último lugar del mundo.- le respondió ella riendo, ya que el moreno siempre le gastaba la misma broma.

Harry era ahora el líder de los aurores y aunque su barba le hacía verse más mayor de lo que en realidad era, sus ojos verdes aún conservaban ese brillo de travesura como en su adolescencia.

-Harry, ¿has visto quién está ahí?- le dijo Hermione girándose hacia él y deteniendo su paso.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

-No lo sé Hermione, pero no puedes esconderte cada vez que venga.- le respondió su amigo, animándola a seguir hacia delante.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- dijo la castaña apenada.

El que estaba apoyado en la puerta del despacho de Harry no era ni más ni menos que Ron Weasley. Había sido el "primer amor" de Hermione y se besaron en mitad de la Guerra Mágica, hasta que la chica cortó toda esperanza de estar con él. Ron nunca se lo perdonó, porque el ya se había ilusionado con pasar la vida entera junto a la castaña, pero ella no le escogió a él. Desde entonces todo cambió entre los tres amigos, separándose en dos partes, con Harry en medio. Aunque el moreno en la última discusión que tuvieron el pelirrojo y Hermione, se posicionó de parte de su amiga. Harry la entendía, no escogemos de quien nos enamoramos y la castaña había hecho lo correcto, seguir su corazón. Aunque le doliera a Ron.

Y no le gustaba la actitud que había tomado el pelirrojo con Hermione, cada vez que hablaba con ella, lo hacía con un profundo resentimiento, haciendo que la castaña se sintiera culpable por algo que había pasado años atrás. Tenía que doler que la persona de la que estés enamorado te diga que no te quiere, Harry lo entendía, pero uno no puede vivir del pasado, recordando con rabia lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y Hermione siempre acababa llorando por su sentido de la culpabilidad, por mucho que Harry le dijese que no había hecho nada malo. Pero así era Hermione Granger.

Ella lo saludó al pasar a su lado, pero sin pararse, hasta llegar a su propio despacho. Miró extrañada la puerta cuando fue a abrir con su llave. La llave no entraba en su picaporte, y empujó un poco la puerta con la palma abierta. Hermione había elegido ese tipo de cerradura porque estaba hechizada contra "Alohomoras" o "Fermaportas" y sólo se podía abrir al estilo muggle, y dado que allí en el Ministerio muy poca gente sabía lo que era un picaporte, corría con menos riesgo de ser abierta. Harry vio a su amiga, por encima del hombro del pelirrojo, dejar caer su maletín de trabajo y estrellarse contra el suelo, para después sacar su varita rápidamente. Eso lo alertó y haciendo a un lado a Ron, corrió junto a ella, cuando la melena castaña ya se perdía dentro de la habitación.

Harry casi se estrella por poco con la espalda de la chica, que en medio de su despacho observaba todo atentamente. Había hecho un hechizo para saber si había alguien allí oculto, pero no había nadie. Todo parecía estar como siempre, los archivos de sus casos a la izquierda de su escritorio, los armarios bien cerrados, todo excepto una cosa. Su pluma, su pluma de color esmeralda y la punta plateada. El primer regalo de su amor. Ahora yacía encima de un pergamino que ella no había dejado ahí. Fue a cogerlo, pero Harry la detuvo. El chico hechizó el trozo de papel con un Wingardium Leviosa y lo acercó hasta ellos.

"Pensé que eras más inteligente, Draco te engaña.".- es lo único que decía. La escritura era elegante y la primera letra destacaba por encima de las demás. A Hermione le sonaba de algo, y en ese momento lo relacionó con Ron.

-¿Crees que fue él?- le preguntó Harry como si pudiera leerle la mente.- No es su letra.

-No necesariamente la ha tenido que escribir él. ¿No te parece sospechoso que justo el día que viene Ron, me encuentre esta nota?- le dijo ella molesta.- Esto es lo más rastrero que ha hecho en la vida, intentar inventarse que mi marido me es infiel.

Dicho eso, salió como una furia para buscar al pelirrojo, pero cuando los dos amigos volvieron al pasillo, no había rastro de Ronald Weasley.

Cinco horas más tarde, Ginny le preguntaba por sexta vez si se encontraba bien. Hermione no le había dicho nada de la nota, por no preocuparla. Pero Gin, la miraba una y otra vez interrogándola.

-Esta mañana ha aparecido esto en mi despacho.- saco de su maletín el pergamino y se lo tendió a su amiga, sin saber porqué la había guardado. En un primer momento, la cara de su amiga se transformó en miedo, pensando que podía ser alguna amenaza hacia Hermione. Pero poco después formó un perfecto círculo con su boca de la estupefacción.

-¿Sabes quién…?.- le preguntó devolviéndosela.

-No, no lo sé.- mintió Hermione en cierta forma, porque aunque estaba segura de que había sido Ron, no tenía pruebas de ello y no iba a acusarle sin tenerlas ante su propia hermana.

-¿Y crees que es verdad?- los ojos azules de Ginny se achicaron, escrutándola con la mirada. No había rastro de broma en ellos.

-¡No! ¡Como piensas que puede ser verdad!- chilló Hermione, haciendo que las personas de mesas cercanas se voltearan hacia ellas.

-Lo siento Hermione, no sé porqué te he preguntado esa estupidez.- se disculpó Ginny.

Esa pregunta no hizo más que poner más nerviosa a la castaña lo que quedaba de día. Se le aparecía incesantemente la voz de su amiga en su cabeza, haciéndole la misma cuestión una y otra vez. Una sensación de malestar se apoderó de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que ciertas dudas empezaban a aflorar en su interior. Cómo que Harry no la tranquilizara, diciéndole que Draco la quería y que le era fiel o como que Ginny le preguntase si creía que fuese verdad la dichosa nota. ¿Y si ellos sabían algo que ella ignoraba? ¿Se lo habrían dicho o se hubiesen mantenido al margen?

No podía quedarse con esa incertidumbre, así que cerró la puerta de su despacho con fuerza, giró la llave con contundencia y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Harry. Por las rendijas de las persianas, distinguió a su marido, Draco, y a su amigo hablando acaloradamente. Se alejó del cristal con paso lento, hasta la pared contraria. Un minuto después, Hermione corría hacia las chimeneas verdes con su corazón en un mar de dudas, y con cada ola que lo golpeaba, más paranoica estaba. Se rió entre las llamas esmeraldas de forma histérica antes de desaparecerse hasta su casa.

Su hogar ahora lo sentía extraño, sin su calidez habitual. Se sentó y se tranquilizó utilizando su fría lógica. No había pruebas de que Draco tuviera una amante y se dio cuenta de que Ron había conseguido lo que quería: que su inseguridad saliera a flote y que la desconfianza se apoderara de ella. Y no se lo iba a permitir, pensó Hermione. Tras ese momentáneo sosiego, oyó un ruido, proveniente de la consulta que tenía Draco en la otra parte del apartamento. Se dirigió hacia allí con la varita fuertemente agarrada. Un encapuchado se desaparecía alzando el vuelo a través de su ventana justo cuando Hermione lanzaba un Desmaius en su dirección.

Oía su corazón furioso latir en su agitado vaivén y su respiración entrecortada no tener fin. Ese ladrón, o lo que fuera, tenía aspecto de mortífago. Supuestamente, ya no quedaba ninguno, pero después de ver lo que había visto, Hermione lo dudaba. Aún inquieta y teniendo todos los sentidos alerta, inspeccionó el despacho de su marido. Estaba destrozado. Estaba claro que quien había entrado, estaba buscando algo muy concreto, porque no se había llevado ningún objeto de valor.

Aún le temblaban las manos cuando se preparó el té. Dudó por unos instantes que hacer, si llamar a alguien. Si marcharse de allí o de quedarse en su hogar. Cuando recobró un poco de la sensatez que había perdido por el susto, analizó la situación, y en vista de que el ladrón había huido después de su aparición, se dio cuenta de que no había peligro de que regresara. Se sentó en la mesa del salón, con la caliente bebida entre las manos reconfortándola. Se fijó en la única fotografía que había puesto Draco en toda la casa, en una mesita auxiliar cerca de los sofás. En ella salían Pansy Parkinson y el mismo Draco, sonrientes, en el sexto año de Hogwarts. El chico le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica y la atraía hacía su pecho sin dejar de reír. La taza que aún tenía entre sus frágiles dedos explotó. Una ira casi inexplorada para ella le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo.

¿Y si era ella? Con la que supuestamente me engaña Draco, podría ser.

Hermione movió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando que esos pensamientos tan dolorosos se esfumaran. Reparó la vajilla con un golpe de muñeca, y miró una vez más a aquella chica de ojos verdes. Hacía años que no había oído hablar de ella, ni siquiera a Draco. Después de la batalla contra Voldemort en el castillo, no se la volvió a ver. Casi sin quererlo, la castaña recordó la última vez que sus ojos miel chocaron con los esmeraldas de Pansy.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hermione Granger conoció el miedo aquella noche. La locura, el caos, los gritos, los hechizos volando de aquí para allá, cadáveres de aliados y de enemigos entorpeciendo el paso. Casi se podía oler a la muerte paseando por el viejo castillo esperando a su próxima víctima. Las heridas y el cansancio que llevaban acumulando todo ese tiempo ni se sentían por la adrenalina que inundaba sus venas. No había tiempo de pensar, sólo actuar. Un segundo de diferencia podía decidir si vives o si mueres.

Y ahí estaba, con sus dos mejores amigos, buscando el último Horrcrux de Lord Voldemort en la sala de los Menesteres. Todo parecía tan lejano, la boda de Fleur y Bill, el asalto del Ministerio, la muerte de Dobby… Casi como pequeños fogonazos en su debilitada mente. Presentía el fin de todo aquello, aquella noche era el culmen de tantos años de Guerra. Un bando vencería, para bien o para mal. No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, pero para ella fue como un suspiro. La habitación entera se consumía por las amenazantes llamas y sus pulmones agitados clamaban por un poco de oxígeno. Voló como una experta de Quiddicth hacia la salida cuando vio los ojos suplicantes de Draco. Aquel chico que le había robado el corazón un año atrás.

Casi el mismo tiempo que se llevaban sin ver, pero una mirada bastó para volver a hacer latir su maltrecho corazón. Harry también los vio encaramados en una pila de sillas, y entre los tres pudieron salvarlos. Era tal el frenesí de aquel día, que no pudo más que girarse a verle otra vez, cuando seguía los pasos del moreno y de Ron. Draco estaba tendido en la puerta quemada, con la cara ennegrecida por el humo y Pansy Parkinson a su lado, inclinada hacia él poniéndole una venda en su brazo herido. Él no la miraba, pero los ojos de Hermione sin quererlo chocaron con los ojos verdes de aquella chica, que durante tantos años fue su enemiga. Pero Hermione, a pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de volver junto al rubio, siguió su camino, anteponiendo una vez más el bien mayor, al suyo propio.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


End file.
